


Please

by rieraclaelin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin





	Please

I need to look in your eyes  
I want to see the truth  
I yearn to hear the words  
Please care for me.

I need to feel safe  
I want to feel warm  
I yearn to feel alive  
Please comfort me.

I need to see your soul  
I want to feel your caress  
I yearn to have your heart  
Please love me.

I need to leave from here  
I want to run away with you  
I yearn to be free  
Please take me.


End file.
